1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing system for a support lever on an openable motor vehicle roof in which at least one seal at least partially covers the support lever from above in the lowered position and is pressed to the side by the lever upon passage into a support position.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 197 13 347 C1 discloses a sealing system of the initially mentioned type in which a support lever on a fixed motor vehicle roof pushes the sealing lip away when passing through a sealing gap of a guide channel. Upon passage and with the subsequent sliding motion of the support lever, the sealing lip is highly stressed and thus tends to wear prematurely.
A primary object of the invention is to devise a sealing system which enables improved sealing with reduced wear.
This object is achieved by the sealing system having two seals which are opposite one another, which adjoin one another with their sealing surfaces in the lowered position of the support lever, and after passage of the support lever adjoin it.
One preferred embodiment of the invention calls for the seals to be made as hollow chamber seals. In such a case, the hollow chambers have a diameter which roughly corresponds to the width of the support lever. This ensures that the hollow chambers are compressed only to about one half of their diameter after passage of the support lever.
The sealing surfaces of the hollow chamber seals are preferably coated with a lubricating varnish. This greatly reduces friction and wear.
One embodiment of the invention is described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.